1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to an IP camera. More particularly, this invention relates to a stand that allows for organizing a cable/cables of an IP camera, an IP camera having the same, and a using method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
IP cameras have been widely used. For example, one application is home security. Generally, an IP camera is used together with an external power supply, connecting cables, or the like. However, the IP camera of prior art does not provides a structure that allows for organizing these cables. As such, an IP camera may need to be further improved in its appearance, use, or even safety for users (since one may stumble over disorderly cables).